


Cold

by QueenAIDA



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AIDAxReader, F/F, Yes I´m doing it because apparently no one else will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAIDA/pseuds/QueenAIDA
Summary: Both get lost in the other’s eyes, but only one of them has true lust in her gaze.Both smile on the other’s lips, but only one of them feels true happiness.Only one of them feels true love.
Kudos: 3





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frío](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482103) by [QueenAIDA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAIDA/pseuds/QueenAIDA). 



> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first work. Ever.  
> Warning: it may suck.  
> Also English isn´t my main language and I translated this myself, so I´m sorry if there are grammar errors.  
> Please tell me what you think in the comments.  
> With all that said, enjoy!

8 P.M.   
  
Ophelia leaves the meeting room and heads quietly but firmly towards her penthouse. This time the board's motive was to discuss the new measures to be implemented in the capture of the Inhumans, so she spent the entire afternoon listening and approving her men’s ideas, each more cruel and violent than the one before.   
  
That’s how her life had been since she positioned herself as Hydra’s leader: people looking for her approval, saluting her with respect in the hallways or running away afraid when they see her coming; that was one of the things about humans that caught her attention and that she still didn't fully understand, despite all the time she've been watching them and trying to imitate their behavior. To please her seemed to be the only thing that mattered to them, even if they didn't agree with her demands or whether they went against their moral ideals. Did they not know the value of free will, something she sought to possess? Or did they just ignore it, unaware of how important it should be for them and how different would they be if they didn't have it?   
  
She opens the door of her "home" and her expression turns into a slightly confused one as she sees the living room empty. She hears voices coming from her bedroom so she heads there, finding a young woman lying on her bed.   
  
“I've been waiting for you” _She_ says, turning off the TV and giving her that smile that Ophelia knows so well.   
  
“Odd” she thinks, because her girlfriend used to receive her in the living room, reading a book or setting the table to dine together and talk about their day before going to sleep. Her favorite part of the monotonous routine that was her life.   
  
She considers that phrase doesn't need an answer and yet her companion looks at her with something that Ophelia can only categorize as anxiety and desire. The only reaction she can think of is taking off her shoes and joining her in bed.   
  
She soon finds herself trapped between her arms, feeling only the warmth of her partner's lips against her owns. 

  
Ophelia mimics her movements and continues with the kiss, knowing that’s exactly what _She_ wants.   
  
_She_ begins to unbutton her shirt, thinking that’s exactly what Ophelia wants.   
  
They stop for a moment to regain air. Well, one of them does.   
  
Ophelia pushes her on the mattress and situates herself on top of her, knowing that _She_ likes that.   
  
_She_ bites her lips until they bleed, thinking Ophelia likes that.   
  
Ophelia gasps. _She_ thinks it's a pleasure gasp.   
  
Her lungs demand air again but this time Ophelia notices that the glow in her girlfriend’s eyes goes from arousal to pain, as her forehead wrinkles and her smile turns into a grimace. An almost imperceptible change for most people that _She_ tries to hide quickly, but Ophelia is not like most people.   
  
“It's just a headache, it's fine” _She_ says, answering the question made by her eyes, not her mouth, and lashes back at the lips of “Madame Hydra”.   
  
Ophelia still thinks something’s wrong but decides to keep up with her, knowing that — as she has learned in this new world — sometimes people don't want to talk about their problems or show their pain for fear of looking weak. _She_ was her main source of knowledge on this subject.   
  
Minutes later both are naked and panting, but this time is Ophelia who traps her girlfriend between her arms. Both get lost in the other’s eyes, but only one of them has true lust in her gaze.   
  
Both smile on the other’s lips, but only one of them feels true happiness.   
  
Only one of them feels true lo...   
  
“ACHOO”   
  
Now all Ophelia feels is little drops on her face.   
  
“Oh my God, I'm so sorry” _She_ apologizes nervously, a reddish tone covering her cheeks.   
  
“It's okay”   
  
Ophelia lies next to her and puts a hand on her forehead. Hot. Even more than her flushed cheeks and fleshy lips.   
  
Neither of them speaks. Ophelia simply covers her girlfriend with blankets and _She_ rests her head on the naked chest of her "boss"; _She_ might be second in command, but no one beat Madame Hydra.   
  
“Humans seek more physical affection than usual when they're sick” Ophelia hates when that data comes out of nowhere, reminding her that in the real world her head is nothing more than a computer full of information, but in this case it's useful. She knows very well that _She_ doesn't usually act like this; that while _She_ sometimes takes her hand or plays with her hair during a kiss — as long as it's just the two of them in the room — _She_ never, ever, in all the time they've been together, had embraced her this way. Not even asleep.   
  
“I ruined the moment, didn't I?” her voice sounds excessively worried.   
  
“How long have you been sick?” Ophelia asks in turn. 

  
“I wouldn't call it “sickness”...” it takes nothing more than a glance from Madame Hydra for her to answer the question. “Five days”   
  
“Why didn't you tell me?” five days were too much for a simple cold, but Ophelia knows that commenting on it would be useless.   
  
“We're both too busy to worry about a headache and a few sneezes” _She_ says shrugging. “Although to be honest I'm surprised you didn't notice”   
  
“Me too” Ophelia thinks, but says nothing else. Just strokes her girlfriend’s hair until, “a few sneezes” later, her breathing becomes calm and her embrace loses strength.   
  
In the morning she'll have to endure her grievances and convince her that Hydra won't fall if she stays one day in bed, but for now Ophelia focuses on what's around her. She put so much effort to get where she is, to find a person who loves her the way she would like to love, to literally build a world where both can be happy.   
  
She had finally made it. “And I won't let it go" she promises, putting her arms around her girlfriend as she always, every night, in all the time they've been together, had done.


End file.
